


The best gynaecology healer Master Elrond

by Coins



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Breastfeeding, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Milking, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, War of the Last Alliance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coins/pseuds/Coins
Summary: Gil-galad was attacked by an evil magic which made him breast hurt badly. Back with the King oropher and Prince Thranduil, herald elrond aka the best healer in middle earth find sth is wrong with the high king. After meeting, he come to check the hurting flush and find something very horrible is happening. High king's tough chest is becoming soft and growing bigger, and also can produce the milk...To help his king, the healer ask help for sindar king and prince, Two king are both unhappy with this decision. Anyway, at last they are both happy.
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel/Ereinion Gil-galad, Elrond Peredhel/Thranduil, Ereinion Gil-galad/Oropher, Ereinion Gil-galad/Thranduil
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这超ooc哈，就图一乐，图一乐，我爽了，沙雕文雷的不要看  
> 警告和简介都标了，就这样吧。  
> all星星，EG/OG/TG，一点ET，产乳，4p

吉尔加拉德被欧洛斐尔大人扛回来的时候精神状态就不好，但还是硬撑着到军帐里就刚才展开的战斗进行了长时间的战术会议。  
埃尔隆德作为尽职尽责的传令官当然是在王的背后站着，观察这些与会的人类和精灵都面露疲色，强打起精神讨论排兵布阵，反思总结的场面。  
除了王前锋、传令官，埃尔隆德大人还是治疗师，没在战场或是王不需要他的时候他就成了医官，会去医帐里给士兵们看病疗伤。各种刀剑外伤，冲撞内伤，毒箭飞镖，诅咒巫术，只要不是缺胳膊少腿，埃尔隆德都能治。当林顿还安定的时候，埃尔隆德就常常出诊看病，积累了丰富的实战经验，他甚至帮人类女性接生过，还负责了产后护理，那位接受帮助的女士按照埃尔隆德的护理方针恢复，身材不走样也没有怕寒怕风身体素质下降。从此他名声大噪，被誉为妇女之友，许多女性会主动来找他咨询问题。  
而在军队里，他也被称是妙手仁心，紧急情况时在其他医者没办法的时候他就上，不紧急的时候他也会坐镇医帐给伤员唱歌，让他们可以在嘈杂污秽的战场上可以安心休息，这个时候结束了任务的治疗师会一起和声。这样治愈的歌声任谁听了都会舒展开眉头，悲伤中也略有一丝安慰。  
但此时此刻，正是王需要他的时候。  
吉尔加拉德虽然镇定自若的模样，人类看不见，精灵可以。他本来挺直的腰杆微微弯曲，像是肚子痛要捂住腹部的前兆，这个状态从他落座开始就没有停下。埃尔隆德看向同行的绿林的欧洛斐尔王，辛达的国王皱着眉头往明显没有在意人类将领在说着什么，而是在看这边，确切的说是诺多至高王。站在辛达国王身后的是王子瑟兰迪尔，也是愁容满面，时而看着他的父亲时而往这边看来，自然是和传令官对上眼。王子似乎想说什么。  
辛达的精灵向来和他们不和。从上到下无一例外，要不是关系到全中土安危怕是老死不相往来，虽然他们并不会老死。绿林的欧洛斐尔王最和至高王看不惯，一开始是单方面针对，久而久之，王上、同时也是私下里的朋友，就和传令官说:我受不了了。  
受不了也得受，作为至高王得主持大局，他们心知肚明。只是每次开完会回到营帐里，吉尔加拉德都会窝着一肚子火，把铠甲往地上摔，躺在床上对着老朋友叨叨叨，有的时候埃尔隆德也受不了了就唱歌，一唱吉尔加拉德就歇了。  
有什么办法，他就没见过如此特立独行的、不听从指挥的家伙，比人类更甚。  
“白瞎了一张好脸。”  
有一次吉尔加拉德这么评论。  
这个评论并不奇怪，精灵要么帅哥要么美女，除非露西安那种美得惊为天人其实大家都差不多。但是，埃尔隆德长达几千年的医学研究中，也有对精灵心理活动的探索，他把这归结为黑发的诺多对浅色系头发的精灵的特殊心理偏好，事实上每个黑发诺多多少都有一些，如芬威之于两个老婆，费诺之于加拉德瑞尔；反之则不然，浅色系精灵对黑色头发却没有什么偏好，他们似乎没有特别的倾向。  
坐在对面的欧洛斐尔虽然是皱眉的表情却不像是在平时的嫌弃状态，他愿意将这个称之为担心。对于外交关系来说这是个好事，对于王上的身体状态来说不是个好事。埃尔隆德这次是坐镇，没有上阵，对于这个情况不可能有太多了解，因为一回来就开会也没时间交流。  
又过了一个小时终于散会，大家都受不住了在还算礼貌地速度下迅速离场回去吃饭睡觉。  
吉尔加拉德就和屁股黏在了椅子上一样起不来。待人群散去，埃尔隆德俯身询问，看到王上除了血污尘土，还有中暑的迹象，这个天气不太可能中暑。但这里也不是讨论这个的方法，王要是受伤指不定会多动摇军心。这个处理都是埃尔隆德私下里治疗的，他便要扶王上起身。  
“我来。”  
“欧洛斐尔大人。”  
辛达国王保持着阴沉的脸色，二话不说就要扯吉尔加拉德，至高王立马说:“让埃尔隆德来就行了...”  
埃尔隆德被瞪了。  
“我说我来就我来，哪那么多废话。”  
“你可以轻点吗...”  
两个王这样很没默契地走出去了。传令官和王子默默地跟在后面。  
瑟兰迪尔王子比他大一些，心理水平却不一样，毕竟是亲爹带大的。不过都是副手，能交流的时间还是挺多，年龄差不大，也能聊。  
他问王子发生了什么。王子犹豫了一会才说是在混战的时候敌人是个巫师，要对他父亲用法术袭击被吉尔加拉德给推开了，也就是挡了一击，那时吉尔加拉德就突然弯下腰，怕是受了伤。  
难怪欧洛斐尔这样关心，埃尔隆德点点头。想到王子担忧的样子便笑道:“你在担心欧洛斐尔王和吉尔加拉德王的关系吗？我觉得他们现在这样相互扶持挺好的。”  
王子闻言脸色一变，“开什么玩笑。”  
“怎么了？”  
瑟兰迪尔不答，那么埃尔隆德也没再追问，两人跟着主上回到了诺多王的帐篷里。  
一把帘子放下，吉尔加拉德坐在床沿边上马上就泄下来了，也顾不得两个辛达的存在，捂着胸口弯下腰。  
“哎呦...痛死我了...埃尔隆德快过来！”  
他当然立马过去了，帮助自己的王把盔甲、锁子甲一层层取下，这是他常做的事。  
一把坚硬的护甲取下，吉尔加拉德立刻舒了一口气。  
“您哪里痛？”  
“胸痛。”  
尚未把底衬给脱掉，埃尔隆德隔着衣服检查着轮廓，“怎么个痛法？”  
吉尔加拉德顿了几秒，答:“胀，被压着的时候很痛。”  
“现在呢？”  
“好一些，但还是痛。”  
埃尔隆德起身，看向坐在凳子上的欧洛斐尔和站在一边的王子，问:“请问你们看到了那个施术者是什么样子的吗？”  
国王哼了一声，“当然，那之后他就被我杀了，是个穿着古怪的东方术士。”  
“谢谢我了解了。”  
“你了解什么了？”吉尔加拉德皱着眉问，自己还是胸痛得不行，用手揉着想要缓解一下。  
没有回答，埃尔隆德到柜子中把捣药的工具和几种药材都拿出来，放在桌子上码好。然后对着王子说:“可以请殿下去帮我打一壶热水吗？”  
瑟兰迪尔点点头，出去了。国王挑挑眉，那粗犷的眉毛，完美地继承给了王子殿下。  
“埃尔隆德...”  
有时候，吉尔加拉德会很讨厌自己的传令官，真是不是一家人不进一家门，那种迷一般的嘚瑟和卖关子的水平真是高，别说这位传令官还能预言了。  
“您最好省点力气，这是我给您的忠告。”  
“他不会要死了吧？”欧洛斐尔也不知道是不是认真的，看着洗完了手开始捣药的黑发半精灵。不过他是相信这个传令官的，至少比喜欢吉尔加拉德要更喜欢这个有辛达血统的年轻人，虽然他的养父是费诺里安，可生父毕竟是埃雅仁迪尔，还是露西安的后人。  
“不会，也可能会。”  
“埃尔隆德！”  
“还请王上保存体力。”  
这说话云里雾里的也不捅破，像极了迈雅，吉尔加拉德没办法，碍着辛达国王在也不好发作，只能默默地揉着胸。这逗乐了欧洛斐尔，让他更喜欢这个半精灵了。  
王子拿着热水回来，放在桌上。埃尔隆德谢过，拿起了一个碗把捣成泥的植物全部放下，再用滚烫的热水冲，一边用勺子搅拌一边念着咒语。清水和植物泥混合在一起一下就变成了绿色，本来看着挺恶心，渐渐渐渐的有一股奇异的香味飘出来，每个精灵都闻到了。这种气味像是蜂蜜或是奶油一样香甜，植物怎么可能会有这种味道？三个精灵都好奇地探头想要看看那碗东西。  
这奇异的汤药就是绿色的而已，传令官端到王上面前让他喝下去。  
“喝下去就能解决吗？”  
“你是小孩吗？还怕喝药啊？”被欧洛斐尔给笑话了，吉尔加拉德白了一眼，白给了传令官。把药一口气喝下去了，也不苦，但也不甜。刚才搅拌把滚水变成了温水，流入胃中的感觉很舒服。  
“谢谢。”  
埃尔隆德接过了碗，随意地叠在桌上。又到柜子边上拿了好几个大的空玻璃瓶出来，整齐地摆在一起。  
并不知道传令官在做什么，其他人只能干坐着。欧洛斐尔是想走了，但是又没有听到什么结果，他还是得负责到底。可是空气里刚才那个香甜的味道不知为何让人紧张，有些口干舌燥，他拿了个没用过的碗给自己倒了杯水。瑟兰迪尔也是，靠近过来要水喝。  
“差不多了。”  
传令官突然这么宣布，然后走出去交代了站在门口站岗的护卫不要放任何人进来，还让他们站远点，才又进来，把帘子拉好。  
“接下来我需要二位的帮助，请听从我的指挥可以吗？”  
他说得很谦卑，也很严肃。  
“埃尔隆德你到底要干嘛...”  
“王上，接下来的治疗可能会对您造成不适，请见谅。”  
“你倒是说清楚啊？”  
埃尔隆德只是过去把王上的衣服给脱下来。  
大家都是老小伙，谁没见过谁似的，没什么不好意思的。诺多漂亮的肌肉和其他人别无二致，尤其是胸肌，应该是很结实的，可是现在怎么看怎么奇怪，似乎很圆润的模样。  
“欧洛斐尔大人，请您过来，坐在吉尔加拉德大人的身边。”  
他有些迟疑，还是听从了医者的建议坐在了诺多王的右手边。医者上前帮助辛达也把盔甲给脱下，剩下打底衫。  
“请您抱住吉尔加拉德大人的腰。”  
“……”  
沉默。  
沉默是魔多的晚霞。  
“请相信我的专业判断，这并无伤害。”  
还是沉默。  
“难道真如谣言所说？”  
他补充了一句，这很危险但有效。国王冰冷的目光看着传令官，伸手僵硬地搂住了诺多王的腰，诺多王僵硬地挺着不敢往后靠。  
“您现在感觉如何？”  
“还是痛和涨，尤其是...”  
他希望传令官会懂，传令官确实知道他在说什么。  
“我建议欧洛斐尔大人可以抱紧一些，吉尔加拉德大人可以放松一下，靠在欧洛斐尔大人的身上如何？”  
辛达看起来想要生气的样子，还是忍住了，挨着赤膊的诺多。吉尔加拉德很尴尬，依旧僵硬地靠在辛达的身上，两手握拳放在身侧。  
埃尔隆德小心地把王上的靴子给脱掉把他脚放上床。他坐在床边，拿了一个空瓶放在触手可及的地方，深呼吸一口气。  
“王上，失礼了。”  
他用手拖住了吉尔加拉德的胸部，这让所有人都一愣，然后那拇指轻轻按在了乳头上，立刻让至高王红了脸开始挣扎，倒不是因为丢脸，是因为那个感觉。  
传令官的手，既是医生也是战士，还是拨弄竖琴这样精致乐器的手。两只手不断推挤着两块胸肌，本来就算比较大的肌肉在这样的运作下好像变得更大了，还有些腻腻的迹象。  
吉尔加拉德咬着下唇，他能感觉到，感觉到因为挤压的刺激那样针扎的疼痛被展开，但是更多的是，他不想说，是快感。简直是不可理解的东西。胃里刚才下肚的液体在燃烧一样，让他有些头晕目眩，却也更加清醒。他觉得浑身发热，开始冒汗，然后胸部的热量最甚，像是要爆发了一样。随着埃尔隆德的不断推挤，越演越烈。  
后面的欧洛斐尔的呼吸不经意间地吹到他的耳朵上，精灵的耳朵是相当敏感的，这样的温热让他没办法不颤抖。  
知道王上的想法，医官说:“请您不要觉得不好意思，这是治疗的一部分，放松下来会更方便，想要发出声音也没关系，我想绿林的国王和王子会理解的，对吗？”  
国王和王子都回答了，虽然他们的表情十分微妙，脸颊都有点粉色的迹象  
“你...到底在做什么...刚才喝的...”  
吉尔加拉德要爆炸了，他不断地喘气，因为埃尔隆德地推挤，疼痛和快感如同电流一样从脊椎窜上大脑，他尽量不要去扭动身体，但忍不住脚的转动和腿细微地摩擦。他硬了，褪下了盔甲只有一条裤子很容易就能看到鼓起的一包，可是没有办法，他不可能指望在座的精灵没有看到的，这样被看着反而是种刺激，他想呻吟出声，已经到了嘴里还是咽下去。如果只有埃尔隆德也许他会，但是不是。他的余光已经看到了绿林王子满面通红，可是他没有转过脸还是在看。  
传令官不为所动地继续揉着，他平静地说:“刚才的药是催奶的。”  
“催？！催奶？！”  
埃尔隆德见欧洛斐尔瞪大了眼睛，那边不敢大喘气的王子张开了嘴。出于专业素养，他认为有必要给外行人士解释一下避免造成不必要的误会。  
“它会让哺乳的女性能产出更多的奶水，同时又不耗费过多的营养。而且我们精灵比人类素质更高，药效起效快，作用更好。”  
这段解说在其他人听来如同废话。他们不想知道这个药的效果，而是想知道为何要给吉尔加拉德用这个药。可是在埃尔隆德看来，他的预设是:大家都知道，这个就不讲了。  
“男精灵也有奶水吗？”欧洛斐尔怎么说也是这里唯一一个有儿子的。  
“正常情况下是没有，但是也可以有，现在就是有的情况。但是男精灵毕竟胸部不是用来干这个的，也没有哺乳期，需要催奶。”  
埃尔隆德的手沿着胸部轮廓游走，原本坚实的肌肉在按压下松弛下来，并且以另一种方式鼓起，变得有弹性。他一直收着力，温柔地托住两边的肉，往里挤。  
“埃尔隆...嗯...”  
他还是没忍住，闭上了眼，羞耻的声音就这样在空气中传递，连后面的欧洛斐尔震住了。  
“正如我之前所说，您如果放松下来我会更好展开工作，而且国王殿下和王子殿下也都并不会为此对您都任何改观，因为换成他们现在就是他们在这里了。”  
“……”  
吉尔加拉德睁开眼就是自己漂亮的传令官在他的胸上不断地重复推挤，两团肉不断地松弛胀大，变得油光可鉴，因为这样的挤弄皮肤变成粉红色。  
他觉得自己快要，快要出来了。  
“...嗯....埃....埃尔隆德别...”  
传令官尽职尽责地揉着，其实王上早就应该产出了，只是因为不够放松才一直僵持到现在。他在膨胀的乳头上掐了两下然后画圈，王上的反应最激烈想要往后缩又想往他手里送，那里比较敏感。  
“埃尔隆德...怎么还....还没有....”  
这是因为您太紧张了。智者看破不说破，再说刚才说了好几次，王上就是放不下。真是没办法。  
他把嘴放上去了。  
“埃尔隆德！”  
吉尔加拉德用手背捂住了想要呜咽的声音，在喉咙里变得更加暧昧，压抑的欲望更撩拨人。  
传令官在吮吸他的乳头，他能看到粉色的热头出现的瞬间。温热的软肉包裹着他的已经要爆发的小口，牙齿轻轻地啃着尖端和凸出的地方，稍微陷下去又不痛，是折磨。  
“埃尔隆德...我不行了...真的不行....”  
他又出不来。  
传令官没有离开，抬眼去看现在的王上的状态，红色从脖子一路往上走布满了脸颊，胸口起伏激烈，心跳很快，湿漉漉的头发黏在额头上。而在后面瞩目的绿林国王，很可疑的在脸红，别过头。吉尔加拉德见传令官在看，垂着眼，喉结滑动了一下。  
出于专业判断，医生认为是王上过于紧张，已经到达了临界点却迟迟不出奶，这是不利于健康的。  
埃尔隆德起身，津液在他和皮肤连接的地方留下湿漉漉的痕迹，他拿手掌把嘴边的津液给擦掉然后站起又去了厨柜，拿了一小瓶东西出来。  
众人直勾勾的眼神没有影响到医者一丝一毫的动作。回到床边，他看着随着呼吸和动作已经可以微微晃动的双乳皱了皱眉，这样可不行。这个皱眉让吉尔加拉德觉得不妙，很不妙，想后退又不可能，而且刚才欧洛斐尔僵硬的手臂现在自然很多，他甚至感觉到火热的手掌在他的腰上无意识地游走，这是在占他便宜吗？近距离下，他也感觉欧洛斐尔的呼吸加重了。他咬紧牙关。  
“国王殿下，王子殿下，王上，你们应该都知道我是一个专业医生，拥有千年的治疗经验。”埃尔隆德用传令官的官方口吻说着，在宣告一样，“你们也知道要完全信任医生，对吗？”等到三人都点头他才继续说“这是因为治疗效果不理想，我才出此下策，本来是并不需要的。”  
下策。  
对于埃尔隆德的下策使战士们都警惕起来，用询问的眼神看医者。  
“什么下策？”欧洛斐尔问。  
“请大家不要见怪。”  
他把吉尔加拉德的裤子给扒到膝盖，露出湿了一些的内裤。果然吉尔加拉德反应很大，立马又挣扎起来，还要去踹埃尔隆德，被抓住了脚踝，羞愤不已:“埃尔隆德你干嘛！”“请您不要乱动，不然我就要出下下策了。”  
传令官就把手放上去隔着一层裤子揉着，让吉尔加拉德没话说，变成了不耐的喘息。仅仅是顺着线条抚摸，湿透的地方变得多了。埃尔隆德关注点并不在此，而是在不断颤抖的胸部，晶莹的乳头已经要开始出奶了的模样，终于有点好兆头了，看来这么做是正确的。  
吉尔加拉德在传令官的抚摸下硬得不行，挺起腰来要让他更多的接触，出于尊严，他没有自己上手。这算什么？还在欧洛斐尔的面前丢了个大人。  
“请您放松一点。”  
“我已经很放松了！”  
这话说的咬牙切齿。埃尔隆德无视着，从裤缝间把吉尔加拉德勃起的阴茎掏出来，撸了两下，离开手，王上很失望地扭了扭身子克制着自己。  
埃尔隆德把刚才拿出来的小瓶子打开，里面是精油，本来是用来缓解肌肉酸痛的，条件不允许的现在只能用这个了。他把油抹在了手上，倒了一些在阴茎上。凉凉的油接触到了火热的肉体有了反应，那柱体凭空抽动着。吉尔加拉德简直要挖地钻下去。  
抹了油的手顺畅地在柱体上上下游走，稍微施加了一些力度就使王抬起了腰去迎合。吉尔加拉德从来都不知道为什么未经人事的传令官会这么熟练，每一次给阴茎施压的力度、角度都是精准无误，在托着袋囊的手指略微往中间压了压的时候他叫出来了。  
丢脸丢到了维林诺，但是实在是太舒服了，他也上火，嗓子里不断咕哝着没有再反抗。换个角度想欧洛斐尔倒是要羡慕他才是，因为他感觉到欧洛斐尔拉紧了他们贴在一起的身子，几缕银发飘到了视线范围内，那嘴唇和气息无意间拂过他的耳朵尖，痒痒地挠在他心上，正如欧洛斐尔这个人一样，若即若离，又充满诱惑。  
这个状态很好，埃尔隆德想，继续服务着至高王的欲望，王没有注意到，乳尖上已经有白色的液体分泌出来了，只有一点点挂在上面但也聊胜于无。他一手给吉尔加拉德撸着，另一手再次放上了一边的胸部揉捏，另一边则用嘴含住，模仿婴儿去吮吸。  
“埃尔隆德！”  
吉尔加拉德又惊又怒大叫一声，意识到失态，喘着气要恶狠狠地丟眼刀。那在乳头上被口腔湿软温热包裹，有一下没一下的嘬着，另一边被手掌按压，那种被吸的感觉很轻微，他几乎要让埃尔隆德加大些力气，他们都是战士，不可能只有这么点挑逗的趣味。他甚至想要求他，求埃尔隆德。  
这个羞耻的意淫激起了他的热潮，呻吟着把身体往埃尔隆德手中送。他想要接吻，侧过头就可以亲到欧洛斐尔。欧洛斐尔也在看他，舔着嘴唇，眼里也充满了欲望，但他什么也没做，两人的距离是可以感受到呼吸。辛达美丽的脸就这样和他极近距离，却又好像很远。  
白色的液体汩汩地进入了埃尔隆德的嘴里，这是他几千年来第一次喝到精灵奶，还是男精灵的奶。味道一点也不像牛奶，有些辣辣的，略微回甘。随着他的口腔蠕动，从乳头吸出的奶水越来越顺利，在可以一捏就出奶的时候他停下来去吸另外一边。白色的奶水从他的嘴角溢出来一点，并不在意就让它顺势流下去。  
“出..奶了......”  
吉尔加拉德都不知道自己是要松一口气还是要害怕，堂堂七尺男儿还能下奶，还被自己当儿子养的传令官给喝了，搞得自己在哺乳一样。  
艳红的乳房，可以这么说，在离了半精灵的触摸不断颤抖着，确实让人垂涎欲滴，像是果实一般。  
“你......”  
传令官的上下都松开的手，寂寞之感传遍全身，吉尔加拉德急切地要寻找安慰，恳求的眼神却打不动专业素养极高的半精灵。  
“王子殿下，请来协助我。”  
突然被点名的瑟兰迪尔吓了一跳，他还沉浸在面前这个活色生香的春宫里，自己的父亲，诺多至高王和神似露西安的半精灵，这样纠缠在一起，让他不可能没有反应。他也看到了父亲因为难耐在不断磨蹭的大腿，和显眼的鼓起来的部分，他庆幸自己穿着铠甲。  
他三步并作两步过去，看着半精灵闪亮但柔和的眼睛，鲜红的嘴唇上还有白色的痕迹，觉得自己更硬了。  
“请您拿起一个瓶子，学着我的动作。”  
埃尔隆德拿着瓶子，用口对着还在冒出奶水的乳头，另一手托着乳房就轻轻捏了两下，白色的奶水就汩汩地流进了瓶子里面。  
“伊尔碧绿丝...别这样...”  
吉尔加拉德微微摇头，眼眶湿润起来，那绿林的王子长得和他父亲相似极了，蓝色的眼睛清澈透明，脸庞却要年轻柔软许多，也不及自己老成的传令官，王子看起来十分纯洁无辜，虽然是看起来，但也足矣触及吉尔加拉德的心里防线，他还是个孩子，即使此时他的脸上尽是情欲之色。  
“王上，我这是为了研究。现在本来就物资缺乏，补给困难，不能指望在战场上可以喝牛奶。如果能让男精灵或者男人类下奶的话，或许可以增加营养的渠道。当然我还得研究下男精灵的奶到底有什么功效，说不定可以助眠？或是相反的有刺激作用。还请您忍耐一下，毕竟我也喝不了这么多奶，浪费也不好。”  
这番平静的叙述让吉尔加拉德炸开了锅，只觉得头皮发麻，埃尔隆德的研究精神让他钦佩但是似乎不是时候，话里还如此冠冕堂皇。更多的是，这样明明色情的场面他仿佛不为所动，自持得让人腿脚发软。  
那一大玻璃瓶就装满了，半精灵把口封好放在一边又拿了一个。  
“王子，请您用另外一边，这样效率更高。”  
瑟兰迪尔觉得自己拿着瓶子的手在颤抖，面前的正在蓄势的乳房是一个男精灵的，还是诺多至高王的，鲜艳的乳头又是另一回事，被埃尔隆德引导得只要轻轻捏一下就能出奶，淫靡的模样让他不断分泌唾液。他有一个大胆的想法，父亲在场又羞于启齿。  
洞察人心是埃尔隆德的技能之一，他看出王子犹豫不决的模样，和滚动的喉结，知道是想亲自试试，便说:“我是本着不浪费的原则才用瓶子装，被喝了就不算是浪费。”  
“！！！”  
吉尔加拉德一听，完了。  
“不！不可以！等等！”  
埃尔隆德算他半个儿子，喝奶就算了，瑟兰迪尔又和他无牵无挂的，后面就是这位的父亲这什么大逆不道的场面。  
王子饿狼一般闪亮的眼神凑到了诺多面前，好奇地用手抚摸着不属于男性的柔软胸脯，轻捏慢揉。  
“等等！瑟兰迪尔王子，这不是...”  
他要伸手推开金发的脑袋，哪知后面的辛达国王说:“这也算是帮你解脱，就让他喝吧，小孩子也几千年没喝过奶了。”  
一边说玩笑话，国王扣在他腰上的手移动起来，向上托了托下坠的胸脯，向下往腹股沟探去。都是成年精灵，在想什么还不明显？  
“不是这个问题...”  
王子开始喝他的奶了，不用手捏也可以出奶，不停地吸着，他好像觉得手无处安放一样，就在圆润的胸脯上又掐又捏，比起埃尔隆德温柔地挤压要刺痛多了，吉尔加拉德嘶嘶地吸气，不知轻重的王子用多了力那奶水直接喷了出来，黏糊糊的白色液体弄了王子一脸，他并不在意的样子，舔着手上的和嘴角的奶，更加兴奋地扑上去对着刚才爆发过的乳头又亲又啃，把落在皮肤上的白色痕迹都给舔掉。  
绿林精灵都这么奔放的吗？埃尔隆德都惊了，除了现在打仗接触的多，平时都没有研究。看来自己写的地域文化方面的书又可以加些内容。但是直觉告诉他，没有那么简单。  
他暂时观察了一会王子的行动轨迹，非常渴求，如同饿了几百年的婴儿一般，要把整个乳房给吃了一样，不断张嘴含着挺立的乳头又退出来，比起哺乳像是在口交。他吮吸的力度很大，是弄痛了吉尔加拉德，王上发出了痛苦的哀鸣，想要躲开，被欧洛斐尔给抱住了。绿林王也不端着了，往诺多的耳朵里吹气还很清纯地在耳尖上亲了一下，接着上牙齿和舌头舔咬着。  
“...别...这..额..”  
吉尔加拉德向自己最亲爱、最信任的传令官、副手、半个儿子发出求救信号。那黑发半精灵除了不为所动就是不为所动，拿起瓶子又开始挤奶，仿佛面前的不是他的王上是一只奶牛。这个不孝子！  
迫不及待的欧洛斐尔用自己的手把诺多给摸了个遍，结实又光滑的肌肉处处都充满了欲望，在他的触摸下有不同的反应。他把脑袋搁在诺多的肩膀上，亲着他的耳朵和头发，手从肚脐摸下去抚摸上了可怜地在自己抽动的肉棒。他就着刚才的油帮助寂寞的肉体得到它应有的关注，效果很好，诺多马上就挺起了腰身嘴里发出细碎的喘息。这挺身像在鼓励了瑟兰迪尔一样，王子更卖力地模仿埃尔隆德之前催奶的手法，很快就让胸脯又充盈起来，渴求奶水嘴巴奋力吮吸着。  
吉尔加拉德大概觉得自己要提前去曼多斯报道了。两边的乳房一边是瑟兰迪尔毫不留情地虐待和榨取，另一边则是传令官温柔耐心地引导，已经没了的奶水又被刺激出来一波又一波。这个后面的欧洛斐尔更猖狂地把鞋子都脱了，也上了床从后面抱着他，双手放在他的阴茎上没章法还很暴力地动作，和埃尔隆德根本没法比，哪里像个老手。这个辛达的勃起从后面顶着他的背，以不断往前蹭来得到快感。毕竟只是隔靴搔痒，很快欧洛斐尔就收回了一只手把自己胀痛的阴茎拿出来，稍微套弄了两下就直接往诺多裸露的背上蹭，诺多的背上全是汗湿还散发着浓烈的奶味和汗水咸湿的味道，他忍不住咬了一口诺多颈部，不太用力但可以留下一个印子然后舔着那块咸咸的皮肤，这样的爽快直接传递到腹部的热流。阴茎拍打到黑发精灵的腰上，按照欧洛斐尔的喜好不论是力度还是速度来回摩擦，直接压迫着，肉对肉的感触使辛达几乎要射出来了，他想要去亲吻这个美丽的诺多。侧过头不断地在他的脖子，耳朵上啄着咬着，直到诺多灰色且迷蒙的眼睛看过来，他没有再犹豫，诺多也想接吻，他知道，然后就自然地接触在一起，唇齿之间摩擦着，舌头互相挑弄纠缠，把对方的温度和呻吟全都吞下去。这样的温存简直难以相信，这样的温柔和关怀，让欧洛斐尔简直感受了爱意，他不去多想，闭上眼加深了这个吻。  
埃尔隆德却会想很多，他想到了一句话:智者千虑必有一失。在看到两位王热情地接吻时，他知道自己错了。他的迈雅血统在告诉他，他已然和所有迈雅一样，成了一个拉皮条的。而王子，瑟兰迪尔王子，他快要得到一个后妈，或者一个后爸了，不过他看起来并不介意，还在虐待已经肿得不行的乳头，明明已经喝够了还是愿意舔舐从小缝里流出可怜兮兮的汁水。那几个大玻璃瓶都装满了，可见男精灵的出奶量要大很多，这大概是个好事，但是副作用...他看着饥渴的瑟兰迪尔王子，微微摇了摇头，自己恐怕是免疫这种迷恋。  
他起身，离开这个堕落的地方，他的任务已经完成了，明天给王上涂点药，包扎一下就没问题了。他想默默地走开，却被拉住了，他低头，见瑟兰迪尔王子舔着嘴唇，眼里已是意乱情迷，要吃人了。  
“祝您有个愉快的夜晚。”  
他悄声说，不想扰了那边两个刚才还干柴烈火欲火焚身现在却纯洁地亲亲抱抱摸来摸去返老还童变成处男精灵的良宵吉时，轻轻把手抽出来。他是一个自尊自爱，有理想，有抱负，有操守的半精灵，虽然身上背负着没有什么操守的人类血统。  
“没有你就算不上愉快。”  
王子迷人地笑了笑，缓缓站起来，在埃尔隆德的脸上亲了一下。  
“……”  
他很想说你有病吧，这是作为医者的准确判断。平时明明瑟兰迪尔理都懒得理他，现在这么热切纯属有病。给他灌点水就又能正常了。  
“我给您倒点水。”  
王子微笑着又走近了一点，坚硬的盔甲撞在一起。  
“你对我ada那么好，怎么不对我好？嗯？”  
你哪只眼睛看到我对你ada哪里好了？埃尔隆德无语，后退一步，转身不想再纠缠。那王子直接从后面抱住了他，然后把脸埋进了传令官的颈窝里说着酸不溜啾的流氓话。埃尔隆德一怔，然后不为人知地勾起了一个可以被称为邪恶的微笑。  
“王子殿下，我的头发，好看吗？”  
“嗯...就像暮色...像清晨的微光...”  
话没说完王子倒了，还没掉地上被传令官捞起来，放在简易的铺盖上。那边还在你侬我侬的爱情鸟完全没在意小年轻的举动。埃尔隆德帮王子把盔甲脱了，稍微整理了一下，拿毯子给人盖好。  
从帐篷里出去，外面是微凉的空气，安静的夜晚，魔多的红色天空照亮了天边乌云遮蔽了晴朗的夜空，除了大希望之星其他的星辰都被笼罩住。守卫精灵尽职尽责地站在不远处，看到传令官出来点头示意。  
埃尔隆德到伙房给王和王子打了水，还拿了一些粥食，想着到时候再帐篷里拿小炉子加热一下就行了。  
回到帐篷里，战斗已经白热化，埃尔隆德只想重金求一双没有看过这个的眼睛。

完


	2. 王老吉体检

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pwp 体检play 星星同志被老埃同志折腾得好惨啊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 竟然有番外，其实我还想了其他的梗随缘吧

吉尔加拉德被埃尔隆德找上门，这不是什么稀罕事。半精灵是副摄政，是要帮他处理公务的。  
“埃尔隆德，有什么事吗？”  
他拿出自己最公式化的微笑，看着走进来的年轻精灵。  
“我有个发现，吉尔加拉德大人。”  
“哦？是什么？”  
“最近我组织的林顿公益体检活动，您没有按照我们约定的时间来。”  
“啊，因为我没有时间，埃尔隆德。”  
“您有，您的日程安排我都知道。”  
“精灵不会得病。”  
“是的，但是他们会成长，体重，身高，头发，都会变化，我需要了解精灵们的生长状况来进行我的研究。”  
“那不差我一个。”  
“您是诺多之王，我更得了解您的身体状况才是。”  
“埃尔隆德我-”  
“如果当年您和瑟丹大人——”  
“我体检。”  
“谢谢您的配合。”

于是吉尔加拉德坐在林顿的诊室外面，和其他的精灵一起排队等着体检。  
精灵们也有很多不愿意来的，但是看到了诺多至高王都乖乖地来了便就妥协了，这也是埃尔隆德让吉尔加拉德来体检的原因之一。  
体检室里分为两个区域，外面是测量身高、体重、腰围、胸围、心跳之类的，里面不明。  
医者们很尊敬和小心地对待他们的王上，很快外围的体检就做完了。  
吉尔加拉德拿着体检表在里区的门口等候，在里面精灵开门出来的时候可以看到埃尔隆德坐在里面。出来的精灵都很可疑鬼祟的模样，他们要么脸色苍白，要么通红，别的精灵问他们话也不回答，飞快地跑掉。对于埃尔隆德的科学研究，王是知道的，都是为了中土医学事业做贡献。但他莫名地恐怖，看其他排队的精灵也是如此。  
终于到他了，他打开门进去，小心地关上。  
埃尔隆德站在办公桌边上，手里拿着上一个精灵的体检表。吉尔加拉德把自己的递过去，埃尔隆德看着。  
“王上，您又重了。”  
“……”  
“腰围和胸围也变宽-”  
“我们可以直接进入正题吗？”  
吉尔加拉德摸着额头，这个传令官什么都好，就是嘴太碎。  
半精灵抬起眉毛，“如您所愿，那么请您放松地站在原地。”  
埃尔隆德去拿了一把尺子，把吉尔加拉德的体检表放在一边。  
“请您把裤子脱了。”  
王上怀疑地盯着半精灵平板的脸，“为什么？”

“因为我要测量您的阴茎长度。”

这露骨的词语从平时文静而谦虚的精灵嘴里说出来实在是有些不堪入耳，这完全反映在了吉尔加拉德表情上，像是吃了坏的奶酪。他尴尬地开始解裤子，埃尔隆德不是没看过他的裸体，但是这实在是太尴尬了，还要测量长度，虽然吉尔加拉德对自己挺自信，但确实涉及到了男性的尊严。  
他把裤子褪到了大腿的半中，耳朵微红，他尽量板着脸。  
“请您把裤子褪到膝盖。”  
“……”  
这真的太尴尬，难怪那些精灵出来之后一个两个都是那种表情。  
“谢谢。”  
然后埃尔隆德拿着尺子，从腹部的低端比到顶部，还测量了睾丸的大小。  
吉尔加拉德看着天花板，心想这有必要吗。  
终于这折磨的测量结束了，埃尔隆德在他的体检表上写下了数据，这边的王上开始把裤子穿起来。  
“请您维持现状，坐到那边的躺椅上，或者躺着，您舒适的状态即可。”  
吉尔加拉德控制自己想要抱怨的叹息，服从地坐在那里，说什么舒适，这状态只能很僵硬地坐着。他看到在躺椅的边上放置了一个推车，上面放了几个小瓶子。  
像是知道他的想法，传令官没有抬头，说:“那是润滑油，您可以闻闻，挑选您最喜欢的哪一个。”  
他警钟大作，盯着传令官。  
“干嘛？”

“测量您的阴茎勃起之后的长度。”

吉尔加拉德从脖子一路红到脑门，他从来没有觉得自己的传令官可以这么不可理喻，这么不知廉耻。  
“够了！”他呵斥道，“体检应该到此为止。”  
那半精灵抬头，灰色眼里的冷漠叫他无法直视，他把那一沓体检表举起来，说:“所有的男性精灵都测量过了，您是为何要拒绝呢？如果是我想的那个原因，我可以为您调制解决问题的药-”  
“不是！”他涨红了脸大喊，外面的精灵一定可以听得到。他又低下声音，几乎是在乞求了，“埃尔隆德，非要做这个吗？那么多精灵，你就缺我这一个吗？”  
“我们都是男性，我看不出来您为何要害羞。”  
“我没有害羞！维拉啊！”  
“那您可以开始了。”  
埃尔隆德挑着眉。  
“……”  
吉尔加拉德尽量使自己冷静下来，随手拿了一瓶，他无心去闻，直接倒在手上和软着的阴茎上。冰冷的液体让他微微嘶了一声，接着就是他熟悉的抚慰动作，先是上下抚摸一下，然后从上到下地套弄，手指和阴茎之间的油随着他的动作发出湿润的声音，传入精灵敏感的耳朵中。因为羞耻感，他觉得脸要被烧着了。  
若是平时寂寞的夜晚，他早就勃起了，但现在不是，被埃尔隆德直勾勾的眼睛盯着，外面坐了一排的精灵等着，他怎么样都勃起不了。而且随着时间的流逝，那润滑液逐渐干涸，他心里的紧张和压力让他愈发烦躁和焦急，待会他的传令官以为他那方面有毛病真的要给他开药治疗了！  
他听见医官轻轻叹了一口气。吉尔加拉德停下手，出于诺多的骄傲，恶狠狠但心虚地瞪着站着的半精灵，“你给我闭嘴！什么都不许说，不是你想的那样！”  
“王上，我什么都没说。”  
“呵呵，但是你想，我看得出来。”  
吉尔加拉德咬着牙，那冷漠的表情真叫人生气，又好像是在嘲讽他勃起不能似的，还没听说过哪个男精灵勃起不了的。  
半精灵走过来，吉尔加拉德警惕地往后缩了一点，并拢了脚。  
“您又不是良家妇女，我也不是好色之徒。”  
“你给我闭嘴，再说一句我就，”他想说军法处置，那显得他很幼稚，“我就不测了。”  
“是的，吉尔加拉德大人。”  
半精灵微微鞠躬，怎么看怎么讽刺，或许只是吉尔加拉德想多了，埃尔隆德从来不会嘲讽别人。传令官从推车的第二层拿了一个瓶子出来，他递给王上。吉尔加拉德接过小瓶子，疑惑而警觉，“这是什么？”  
“我自然有料想到可能精灵们会在紧张的情况下没办法勃起，所以准备了这个可以帮助您勃起的药物。但我想说，我坐诊了一天，您是第一个没办法勃起的精灵。”  
“……”  
吉尔加拉德想要穿起裤子打开门离开。  
“我没有侮辱您的意思，但是据我观察，精灵们在我的办公室里被我看着似乎更容易勃起，有一些甚至在我还没有让他们勃起的时候就半勃了，造成了不必要的麻烦。所以我认为这体检也可以让精灵心理学有一定发展。”  
“……”  
吉尔加拉德拿着瓶子不知道说什么好，是该吃惊林顿的精灵表面上看起来那么正常其实私底下一个比一个玩得大，还是说埃尔隆德的专业精神。  
“你就没有任何想法吗？”  
埃尔隆德歪了歪脑袋，对于他的外表来说是很可爱的动作，“我可以理解精灵或是人类对这种特殊癖好的幻想，但这是现实非色情幻想，我是医生您是患者，除了为您服务我当然没有想法。”

吉尔加拉德感觉一股热流在腹部滚动了一下，下体略微有了反应，他的脸颊立刻红了起来。

“看来您也有相同的癖好。”

吉尔加拉德别开视线，不知道是要让埃尔隆德闭嘴还是开始自慰。

“如果这能使您兴奋，我想药的刺激是不必要的。”  
他把那个小瓶子放回架子上。  
“您希望我继续说下去还是背过身，等您勃起了再回来？”  
这询问让吉尔加拉德从喉咙里咕哝，自觉把手放在阴茎上抚摸着，那种会在欲望的深夜里产生的触电感随着他的触摸不断显现。  
“ ...继续。”  
埃尔隆德点头，拿出了一个笔记本开始在上面记着什么。  
“您并不必要因为这种小小的色情幻想感到害羞，这是正常的。从年龄上来说您还是一个比较年轻的精灵，这是正常的生理需求。”  
吉尔加拉德皱着眉，套弄着逐渐硬起来的性器想要反驳，埃尔隆德继续说。  
“而您却不是一般的年轻精灵，您是上位者，诺多至高王，拥有最高的权利和地位，对力量的把控是您生活中的一部分。然而对力量的掌握也意味着需要宣泄，按照常理您的这方面的需求是比一般精灵要强的，据我多年的研究，观察您摄入的膳食数量，白天的精神状态，我推测您自慰的频率是一周三次到四次，我说的可否正确？”  
这推测击中了吉尔加拉德，埃尔隆德这样的行为简直就是变态，他的脸已经不能再红了，他咬着牙，环在阴茎上的手指加大了些力气和速度，从小孔里流出透明的液体。胀大的头部和深红的颜色，从鞘里探出来的部分越发暴露，他的大腿因为快感微微颤抖。

“请停下来。”

吉尔加拉德喘着气，忍耐着，让手离开硬着的阴茎，那器官贴在他的腹部，黏滑的液体蹭着他因为呼吸上下起伏的肚子。  
他看着半精灵又拿起尺子过来测量，冷的尺子贴在他的性器上，那小小的接触让他颤抖，不断分泌着唾液。在那尺子沾上了点闪光的润滑液和从小孔里流出来的爱液时，他从嗓子里微微呛了一下。  
很快就测好了，埃尔隆德把脏了的尺子丢进消毒池，记录下得到的数据。  
吉尔加拉德低着头，控制自己的行为和欲望，看着那肉棒因为渴望被触摸而挪动。  
埃尔隆德放下垫板发出了咔哒的声音，吉尔加拉德抬头，看见埃尔隆德手里拿了一个透明的小瓶子。

“请您继续。”

得到了许可，吉尔加拉德专注于自己的感觉，让自己的性器得到该有的关切。沉迷在热潮里，他差不多已经忘记了还有一个精灵在的事情。握住勃起的速度和力道一边加快一边挤压，越来越的前液被挤出来在指缝里，他张着嘴，粗重的喘息接连不断，他闭上了眼睛。  
“请停一下。”  
“什么-”  
他抬眼，见埃尔隆德二话不说就把那个玻璃瓶口套在了他湿漉漉的性器上，那冰凉的环状物一接触到敏感的顶部就让他呻吟了出来，自觉丢人，咬着舌头抽气。

“我需要采集您的精液。”

话语里的魔咒直接反应在了他的脊椎上，酥麻感一波又一波地往全身去，他的手指捏着柱身，弓起背，胯部向上使得龟头顶入那个瓶子里去，精液也随着每次颤抖射在里面。  
“嗯....”  
吉尔加拉德因为射出暂时没有了力气，他松开握住的手，胸口剧烈地起伏，那个瓶子拔出去，略微有棱角的边缘和射过的极度敏感的还保持膨胀着的顶端的瞬间摩擦让他完全没有意识地不受控制地啊了一声。他也没心思去感到羞耻了，现在觉得腿脚酸软，想要躺下去，不断回味着刚才的愉悦。

待他平复了心跳，吉尔加拉德看向准备下一个检查的医者。

“如果您注意好了的话，请面朝下，手和膝盖撑在躺椅上。”  
诺多至高王觉得很累，已经不想和传令官争执什么了，他没什么气力地问:“这又是要干嘛？”  
“直肠检查，以及调查前列腺的所在之处。”  
“你...”吉尔加拉德瞪了大眼睛，即使是经历了刚才的检查，他也不得不吃惊和害怕，他知道男精灵之间做爱的方式，但这实在是太超过，太超过了。  
“埃尔隆德...”  
“您的拖延会影响下一个检查者。”  
在吉尔加拉德转过身，按照埃尔隆德的要求撅起屁股时，他的血液全部倒流到了头部，觉得头昏脑胀，而这个角度他可以看到自己垂下来的阴茎，上面还留着微微闪光的黏液。他几乎听不见埃尔隆德在解说什么，耳朵里嗡嗡响。那润滑液又淋在他的穴口，从来没有谁碰过的地方，然后同样抹了很多润滑的温热手指轻轻柔着闭合的口，慢慢画着圈让它能够张开。

“您放松一点，不然会很痛。”

吉尔加拉德不断地深呼吸，强制让自己放松下来，让埃尔隆德的手指可以进去。

因为这个想法让他咬住了下唇。腹部在因为收缩颤抖着。

埃尔隆德不像一个医生，其他的医生也不会要求一个精灵体检。但吉尔加拉德所谓的不像医生是因为埃尔隆德太温柔了，用他那具有安定之力的柔和声线不断地安抚他，像是音乐流入他的耳朵，一边的手指浅浅地进出，缓慢而舒适，另一只手爱抚着他的背部和大腿，像是他们在做爱，埃尔隆德在对待他初夜的不经世事的情人。

他没有碰自己才射过的性器，却恐慌地发现不知何时勃起了，爱液不断不断地从小口分泌，下方不知何时被埃尔隆德放了一块玻璃板，透明的液体落在上面万分显眼。  
他早就知道吉尔加拉德会因为这个再次勃起。王上紧闭双唇，用鼻腔重重地吸气，生怕自己有什么失态的声音和动作，但他的膝盖和大腿已经开始发软，那颤动的肌肉肯定逃不过埃尔隆德眼睛。  
“很快，很快就好了...”  
那手指推进去之后再原地待了一会，吉尔加拉德想像埃尔隆德是否是在感受着过紧的甬道，他没有被谁用过，某种意义上他的第一次给了自己的传令官。他感到头晕目眩又在大脑里发作，手臂也酸了起来。  
他所有的意识都集中在那在他的后穴里作用的手指，轻而缓地旋转，让他可以适应，而在舒展得差不多的时候，就往里推，不断地摩擦。  
吉尔加拉德的牙龈发酸，不断吞咽着要从口腔里溢出的唾液。他的阴茎在空气中发疼，他想去握住，可一旦这么做就会失去平衡。  
“啊...！”  
这怪声从他的喉咙里发出来简直不敢相信，后穴的肉壁立刻把手指夹紧了。他觉得自己要射了，在手指抚过的那一个地方，只要按下去就立马刺激了阴茎，让那里抽动然后吐出液体。埃尔隆德又在同一个位置上摩擦了好几次，终于让王上没办法再咬住嘴唇，吐露出长而强烈欲望的呻吟，没有体验过这种感觉到吉尔加拉德感觉不仅是要射精还是要尿出来了，怎么可以在这里尿出来...他摇头，拒绝这样的耻辱幻想，但这样的想法又让他更加浑身发热，脸上几乎滴出血来。

“这里就是您的前列腺所在之处，今后在您自慰的时候可以抚慰这个地方。”

埃尔隆德把手指抽出，去清理和记录。

吉尔加拉德失望而空虚，他不可能再要求他的传令官再做什么，这不过是充斥着色情的绮丽幻想的体检罢了。他挺立的勃起已经射了，但非之前自慰那样的射出，而且流出来的，一股一股的精液从小口流下去，白色的黏液滴落在玻璃板。他颤抖着让所有的液体都排出去以后，那快感竟然还停留在性器里，不断向他的大脑传输想要抚慰的信号。  
他不能在这里继续。王上深吸一口气，用放在一边的手帕擦干净自己，穿上裤子加上外袍，把还半勃着的性器遮挡起来。  
站起来的时候，他腿软。  
医官转过身，温和地笑着，像对他的每一个患者。吉尔加拉德却笑不出来，他还被情欲缠绕。  
“谢谢您今天的配合，辛苦了。”  
他摇头，叹息，“我可以走了吗？”语气里几乎都有些绝望了。  
“当然，您的调理方案和药剂我会明天在早餐之前给您。”  
吉尔加拉德皱起眉，“什么？”  
“我对您刚才所有的反应作了一个综合的判断，射出之后虽然会精疲力尽但我们是精灵不会那么严重，因此我看出来您肾虚。估计是长年的疲劳工作和压力，久坐办公桌，饮食结构不均衡，嗜酒，自慰次数多但是质量不高造成的，您不用担心，我会帮你恢复健康的。”  
“…谢谢。”除此之外，他真的没有力气再和年轻的传令官争辩了。  
传令官向他行了一礼，为他打开门。  
下一个精灵揣测不安地进去，木门应声关闭。  
也在排队的精灵过来问，王上您在里面都受了什么样的体检？  
现在，吉尔加拉德理解了为什么出来的精灵都那么面色古怪了。

他在回寝宫的路上，躺在床上的时候，觉得自己大概很长一段时间都不会忘了今天经历的这体检，而下次他大概不会拒绝。

完

**Author's Note:**

> 真正的勇士敢于踏入无人涉足的荒野，敬请期待:  
> 《双胞胎养子夜袭养父，养父娇喘连连，是人性的扭曲还是道德的沦丧》《曼威当众精面前遛苟，湿痕遍地，维林诺恩爱兄弟为何到此地步》《牌打安姐，直呼太爽！一个模范精灵的堕落》《米尔寇被爆虐待下属，迈荣:绝无此事》《七个父控一个爹，没有女精只有父亲，在同一屋檐下的七个日夜》《震惊！瑞文戴尔的水有这种秘密！难怪天下人都要去看看！》《传奇精灵炎魔勇士重生竟成他人如此玩物！涌泉领主评:是我错意了》《凯勒博恩终于绿了‘钙奶’？对象疑是自己亲女婿！》《中土总攻竟然是他？！点击查看》《神秘男子被扒光衣服横尸荒野！长得和人皇八十分相似！》《早晨醒来腰酸背疼发现兄弟没穿衣服躺在身边？别慌，教你一招！和烦人弟弟说拜拜！》
> 
> 以上假新闻大概会挑着写。


End file.
